The Chalenge of Winning a Heart
by Lady Foxy Roxy
Summary: Severus made a mistake that cost him his beloved lover, can he fix it? While Severus has been gone shagging another Harry has fallen in love again. How will this end?


Had a plot bunny attack and had to write this. Even though I've got two stories going right now. Not sure if there will be a sequel or anything.

Thanks to my beta Founderschild1

Warning Slash! Of the HP/SS kind and of others

Disclaimer – Not J.K. Rowling sorry to disappoint you

The fire was warm and inviting after a cold walk home from the ministry. It was 5 days until Christmas and despite himself Harry found himself remembering the December 20 two years ago. He had been happy then, well he was happy now too but he was then as well. He and Severus had been lovers for a little over three years. He had been twenty-one at the time they had gotten together and he had been ecstatic that Severus liked him because he had liked the tall and imposing Professor since his sixth year at school. He remembered the day clearly in his memories. He had been crying on the battlefield beside a prone and unmoving Ron Weasley. Severus had come and cradled him in his arms and kissed him. It was never spoken but it never needed to be they were together from that point on. Harry smiled bitterly that was until, Draco Malfoy had gotten in the way of everything.

Draco Malfoy always had gotten what he wanted, and Severus was no exception from the rule. Severus had chosen him over Harry and Harry was devastated for months. That was until Hermione the angel that she is had introduced him to a friend of hers that had come from France to help in the war efforts but he had never gone home. He had been born in England, but his family had moved to France when the first war had escalated higher than his parents wanted to be around. He had come back to help his aunt and uncle and ended up liking it here. Hermione had met him in the Ministry and had gotten to know him. William was a tall and lovely man. He was 5 years older than Harry making him thirty-one and Harry was twenty-six. Harry and William had sat together many a nights talking and getting to know one another. William was a little over 6.6, with brown hair, warm honey colored eyes, and a smile to die for. Harry and William had taken an instant liking to one another and had begun dating. William was a welcome change from Severus' ways of showing affection. William was open and caring, while Severus was private and closed most of the time with his feelings. Oh Harry was able to read Severus to this very day, but Harry had changed and most said not for the better. He had become closed off to people. He remained open with William, Hermione, the Weasleys and a few others, but he was no longer the one with the bright smile. Severus had broken his heart and he didn't trust many with it any more. It had taken William at least a year until Harry was completely open with him. William was very protective and possessive; Harry smiled what was with him and choosing possessive lovers? He sighed he supposed he just loved the feeling of being protected. William was careful where and with whom Harry went places. He was not trying to block Harry from the world he just didn't want Harry to get hurt. William truly was a blessing from the fates. The dark-haired boy sighed when he thought of the massive amount of paperwork he had to do as head auror it was his job to fill out all of the reports, and he had to get them done before the ball on Christmas Eve. The annual Ministry ball for workers and the awards ceremony. He grimaced Severus was getting an award this year for his work on the Wolfsbane. He wasn't angry or anything it was just he had the honor of presenting the award to him. He wasn't looking forward to that at all.

The door opened and William stepped through, "hi love what's on your mind?"

Harry smiled at him Will always knew when something was wrong with him, "just thinking about the awards ceremony."

Will's eyes hardened at those words, "your thinking about that bastard aren't you?"

Harry sighed, "I can't handle being that close to him Will I just can't."

Will crossed the room and sat beside him. "Love you just have to place the award around his neck smile like a Ministry robot and walk off stage that's all." Will soothed him while rubbing small circles on his back.

Harry sighed and nodded. "I suppose your right, just don't freak out that's all I need to do."

Unknown to Harry, Severus was thinking about the very same thing forty-eight miles away in his manner. He was thinking about Harry a lot lately, he knew deep down he had made a stupid mistake in choosing Draco. He sighed and slumped in a chair by the fire. He accioed a bottle of whiskey to him and pored himself a glass. He missed those nights when they discussed things, he missed running his fingers through the unruly locks of black silky hair, he missed Harry's intelligence, his caring nature, his habit of knowing when Severus needed him, his everything really. Draco simply didn't stand up to the high standards Severus had come to expect from his lover. Draco was materialistic, egotistical, rude, spoiled, prone to complaining, and he wasn't nearly as fun to debate with. He simply threw a fit until Severus gave in and quit debating with him. Plus he demanded they switch roles in the bedroom every time. Severus was lenient when it came to bedroom matters, but he simply hated to bottom. Harry, he thought again never topped and was quite happy to bottom every time. He sighed, Harry had changed he had noticed it. He hadn't spoken to him in the two years they were apart, but he knew those that did. That Granger girl had practically slapped him senseless for two months after their split. She said if he ever came near him again she'd break rules and severely hurt him. She informed him that Harry had changed and it was completely his fault. He had noticed it too. Passing him in public he noticed his eyes had hardened his mouth was always thinned in annoyance, his face showed no signs of his feelings. But what tore at his heart most was the constant presence of that French lover of his. Not that he was jealous. No he wasn't jealous. He had Draco, oh what the hell I want him back I'll admit it if at least in my own head. He sighed there was no way in the seven hells he could get Harry back, unless. A truly Slytherin smirk spread across his face and he sat down to plot.

The days passed too quickly for Harry's tastes, and before he knew it the night of the Ministry ball was here. He walked in on William's arm and started to mingle with his coworkers and friends. As much as he hated the limelight he did enjoy talking to friends and old schoolmates. He and William were Severus free until about a half hour into the ball. William and Harry were talking to Hermione and the Minister when Severus and Draco entered the hall. Will's grip became unbearably tight. Harry cleared his throat and tugged lightly on his arm. Will realizing he was gripping the preferred arm a bit too tight loosened his hold at once. They continued there conversation in the relaxed manner that Harry had come to expect since Fudge was replaced by Kingsley Shaklebolt. Harry and Hermione were having a lively debate about the merits of putting beetle eyes in a healing draft on their way to get drinks from the refreshment tables when they were interrupted.

"Actually," a silky voice cut across Hermione's latest retort, "if you replace the beetle eyes with basilisk fangs you get a much stronger healing effect."

Hermione and Harry turned as one to address Severus and Draco. "Severus, Draco, how lovely to see the two of you." Harry said formally.

"As it is a delight for us," Draco said properly.

"Well thank you for your input into our debate, but we were not discussing Basilisk fangs or anything of the sort." Hermione stated.

"Of course I was merely suggesting the idea." Severus said calmly.

"Of course well duties to attend to, come along Harry." Hermione said steering Harry back to William and Kingsley.

"Would you mind ever so much if we join you?" Draco asked.

"Of course not," Hermione said through gritted teeth. So the group of four made there way back to William and Kingsley.

"William, here's your Cider." Harry said handing over the preferred drink.

"Thank you darling." William said smiling at Harry.

"Severus and Draco what a surprise!" Kingsley said. "I wasn't expecting you for at least another hour.

"Yes well we decided to grace you with our presence another hour earlier than planned." Severus said.

Severus turned to William, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you properly.. I'm Severus Snape, Potions Master."

William for his part didn't lose his cool, "William Alexander Davis Historian Expert for Oxford University.

"Oxford well that's quite an impressive feet to accomplish indeed. Do you teach?" Severus asked.

"Yes I do infact teach."

"Well I hope you enjoy it?" Severus asked.

"Yes I do enjoy passing my experience and wisdom onto the next generation of scholars."

"Harry! It's almost time to start the awards ceremony," Kingsley said.

"Of course Kingsley excuse me Hermione, William, Professor Snape, and Draco." Harry walked off with the minister and Severus turned to Draco, "Will you be a dear and go and fetch us some drinks Draco?"

Draco sighed and said, "Fine."

Severus turned to the French guy, "So you think you can have him do you?"

William's face turned icy cold, "Leave him alone Snape just leave him alone he's finally over you and he doesn't need reminders of your fucking ass."

"Touch, is somebody a little defensive."

"You damn bastard, of course I'm defensive."

"Well I will have him back Davis mark my words." Severus said.

"Now wait one fucking moment." Hermione burst out of her trance of silence.

"Miss Granger such language that comes out of your mouth," Severus taunted.

"Snape after tonight nobody will ever get the chance to take him away from me." William threatened and walked off.

Severus walked off in search of his date for the evening. He was rather pissed off. It was one thing to see them walking down the street, but quite another to see them together in public on one another's arms. He would have Harry back he swore that to himself right there.

An hour later,

The awards were handed out and William had a surprise for Harry. He walked to the stage and cleared his throat, "Sonorus," He magnified his voice.

"Excuse me, but I need silence for a few minutes. He beckoned Harry forward to him. "Harry James Potter I've waited my life for someone as kind, caring, fun, intelligent, and as out going as you are. I've gotten to know you for the past two years and I hope you feel the same when I say that I love you with all my heart, body, and soul." Harry nodded his agreement, "Harry James Potter will you do me the honor of being my bonded?" Harry's masks fell right there and true feeling could be seen, shock, happiness, and love shined through every part of his face.

"Yes!" Harry said throwing himself into Will's awaiting arms. They kissed and the hall erupted into cheers and applause.

Severus was beyond angry He was furious. "Oh that fucker will pay for this." He marched from the hall Draco hot on his heels.

"Sev, are you alright?" Draco questioned.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth while in his head he was fuming. How dare he follow me and expect me to like him as if I would ever like that self-centered brat. Yes Draco would need to go and soon. Just not right now. He could stay a bit longer and he will play nicely into my plan.

Meanwhile:

"Oh Harry I'm so happy for you both!" Hermione said through joyful tears. She gave him a huge bear hug. "Ron would be delighted as well."

Harry laughed, Ron would have kittens and Harry knew it. But he wasn't going to think about his dearly departed best friend not on this wonderful night.

Will smiled and led Harry home a few hours later. Once in the comfort of their own home Will and Harry slumped into a nice hot bath together. Harry sighed in satisfaction as he sank into the wonderful thing called a bath. He slipped into Will's arms and they relaxed and started to show each other just how much they cared about one another.

A good 2 hours and 5 heating charms later the pair emerged looking like two wrinkled old men. Harry laughed, "Your feet look like they've been pinched and the skin never went back down."

"Well you look like your one hundred!" Will defended himself.

"Well all joking aside I'm worn out, want to join me in our wonderfully soft bed?" Harry asked waggling his eyebrows.

In answer Will picked him up and carried him to their four-poster bed. The bed was the largest thing in the room. It was made of a dark ebony wood with silver and dark blue bedding. The bed was at least twice as big as a normal king sized bed, the room was done in similar colors. Two night stands stood at both sides of the bed, along with a huge wardrobe along the far wall. A majestic fireplace set along the westernmost wall. And floor to ceiling bay windows were along the eastern wall with a window seat that ran the whole length of the room.

Severus was rather annoyed once again Draco insisted on topping. He was currently enduring the younger man's treatment. He winced that was going to really hurt in the morning. This wasn't the least bit enjoyable for him. He let his mind wonder to far more enjoyable memories trying to give him the release that Draco clearly couldn't.

Flashback –

Severus stared down at his lover. He had his head thrown back in pleasure his body dripped in sheen of sweat. His body was littered in love bites, and his lips were red in swollen. His wild hair was unbelievably even messier than usual. And those noises he was making were driving him wild. Then those glassy green eyes looked up at him and the lust cleared and love clearly shined through. Severus leaned down and captured his lips as he thrust one final time and released himself as Harry released at the same moment. He pulled back and whispered "I love you."

End of Flashback:

Severus released himself between himself and Draco from the memory alone. He opened his eyes expecting to see the bright emerald eyes of his lover and then as cool grey registered his memories caught up with him. He sighed and whispered a cleaning charm on the both of them. He rolled over and closed his eyes. He stopped cuddling when Harry left him. He just wasn't going to cuddle with a single soul apart from his Harry. "You're Harry?" A scathing voice asked in his mind. "I think that right doesn't belong to you anymore." The voice snarled at him again. He mentally slapped himself for what must have been the thousandth time. Yes he remembered that offal day so clearly.

Flashback:

Severus released himself into the body under him and sighed in satisfaction. Draco certainly wasn't Harry, but he wasn't complaining. Then he heard the door open and then the sound of it slamming again.

"Harry!" Severus whispered. He grabbed his robe and slipped it on. He ran after his lover.

"Harry wait!" Severus yelled at the back of a pissed Harry as he prepared to open the front door. Then Harry turned and Severus saw such pain in those emerald green eyes that he stopped dead.

"Wait?" Harry questioned laughing aloud. "Wait! Wait for what sev? For you to tell me it's over, or that you're sorry and it won't happen again? I think not," then the pain was replaced by betrayal and resentment.

"Your nothing to me anymore Severus, you were everything to me, I trusted you and you betrayed me for another." He made to leave.

"Harry, you have every right to be angry I know, but please listen to me," Severus all but begged.

"No! I won't be lied to or hear pathetic excuses from you Severus!" Harry turned and opened the door. "I'll be back Saturday and collect everything I have here.

And then he was gone.

End of Flashback:

Severus let a silent tear roll down his cheek; he had made such a horrible mistake. What was he thinking when he had brought Draco to his bed? For God sakes Harry's favorite pillow was used for Draco's head. He sighed and that pillow continued to be used to this very day by Draco. He needed His Harry back soon, or he would go crazy with guilt. He needed the soft skin, the soft voice, the intelligent banter and debates, the gentle and caring nature, and the overall personality of Harry. He clenched his jaw, but first Mr. Davis had to go.

The weeks passed quietly until the third week in January for Harry. He was at his desk doing what else, paperwork. A note zoomed into his office apparently a fight had broken out in Diagon Alley about four minutes ago and they needed help. He sounded the alarm and ran to his aurrors departments.

"Diagon Alley now!" Harry turned knowing that his entire squad was following him. They apparated into the alley three minutes later to pandemonium. The people were running or fighting back, children were screaming, parents were frantic, buildings were being destroyed, and people were dying. He moved quickly. He sent his teams of aurrors into the fight. He helped to the best of his ability. He and his team had the fight over within twenty-five minutes of their arrival. Harry looked around in deep regret. They had captured the death eaters that weren't captured 5 years ago, but at a high price. He looked around at the bodies lying everywhere. A sudden of Harry! Caught his attention.

It was Hermione and she was crouching above a dying William. Harry ran as fast as possible to his dying love.

"Oh my god," Harry fell to his knees beside his lover.

Will smiled through his tears, "Harry, my love, I'm sorry darling I didn't mean to leave you."

"No! William your fine, I'll get a healer."

"No, I'm dying Harry it's no good to get a healer. I love you, and always will."

"Will no! Don't you dare leave me alone. Not again no, Will!"

But it was too late and nothing could be done for him. William's eyes closed for the final time, never to open again.

"Nooooo!" Harry wailed and threw himself on top of Will's unmoving body. "Will, come back don't you dare leave me, you promised you wouldn't leave my side. Damn you God!"

Hermione pried Harry away from Will and held him. Harry broke down right there in the middle of the street in her embrace. "Hermione! He's gone, he's gone."

"Shhh, Harry I know, I know I'm here love, I'm here." Harry clutched her harder as sobs overtook his body.

"Hermione what am I going to do!" Harry wailed, "I can't live without him."

"Shhhh, Harry just let it out."

So he did he sobbed long into the evening never moving never stopping. By the time 4:30 came he had exhausted himself and fell asleep clutching Hermione as a life line. Hermione levitated him home and put him to bed. She lied down knowing he would need her in the morning.

The morning of Will's funeral dawned gray and rainy. It seemed as if the Earth was morning the loss of William. Harry dressed himself like a robot without a program. His mind was replaying every memory concerning William he possessed. He was lost without his William.

He and Hermione arrived at the grave site an hour earlier than was required. Harry sat down in the front row of chairs and rested his head in his hands. He was lost that much he knew. Without William he was nothing. He sat there for a long time before anyone dared to disturb him. It turned out to be Hermione who finally disturbed him.

"Harry, it's time to start greeting people."

Harry nodded meekly. He stood up and followed her to the memorial place. William was being placed in the circle that held so many other people who fought against Voldemort. Harry had been here too many times to count. He really needed to stop thinking about that right now. As he stood beside Will's family members and Hermione people started arriving. Will's mother beside him was in tears and she was always patting his arm and saying how much Will loved him. The first person to give there condolences was Kingsley because he was the Minister.

"Harry, I'm so incredibly sorry. I know how much he meant to you and I hope you take the time to grieve and I don't want you anywhere near work for a long time." Harry just nodded and thanked Kingsley. Next were the Weasley family. Molly fussed Arthur silently gave him a hug and a small smile. Ginny was in tears, and Fred, George, and Bill were silent. That was all that was left of the Weasley family now that the war was over. Ron, Charlie, and Percy were killed fighting. Next came William's other family members. He received countless hugs, handshakes, and small sad smiles. Then there were friends and co-workers. Then finally there were people who just came to pay there respects.

In the back of the rows of chairs Severus sat deep in thought. This was not part of the plan he wanted the French guy gone, but certainly not dead this was going to crush Harry. He was really concerned about Harry he was so silent. His eyes weren't there usual emerald instead they were a dull lifeless green. They reflected deep sorrow, loss, and a strong feeling of emptiness. He hated to see Harry like this the only times Harry had those emotions playing in his eyes were when his family the Weasleys were buried. He would have to proceed very carefully in his plans now.

The months passed without event for Harry. He was slowly healing piece by piece. Although he still couldn't part with some of Will's most prized possessions. The photo frames on the mantle still showed Will and Harry together. The first was of Harry and William eating at a small café in Paris. Next was the night Will proposed to him. Finally there was a snapshot of them sitting in front of that very fireplace reading a book together cuddled under a blanket. There were other photos there the Weasley family photo was there, James, Lilly Sirius, and Remus. Also there were two photos of Will's family. Harry sat in the middle of his closet sorting through boxes and boxes of old stuff he needed to get rid of. Item after item was removed and looked at thoroughly before going into one of two boxes. One was for things he would keep the other was for things he would get rid of. In the bottom of a box was a small black box. Curiously Harry opened the box and gasped. There was the Snape family ring. He had completely forgotten he had the old thing. He was so mad at Severus he just threw most of their things away. Harry smiled and fingered the ring, then he snapped himself out of his memories and snapped the lid shut. He would need to give this back. He set it on his dresser for later. He went back to his task. He soon found his and Will's wedding plans. He sobbed a fresh round of tears and threw the papers across the room. He finally got himself under control and retrieved them and placed them in a scrap book for him and William. He finished a few hours later and had over three boxes full of junk. This was one of the hardest things he had done in a while. Sorting what things he would never part with and those that he would not, could not bear to look at anymore. Hermione was right it was time for him to try and put his life back together. She was his rock now, she was his shoulder to cry on, his light at the end of a dark tunnel and she was his newly adopted sister. Hermione and he had spent many a nights figuring out each other's lives. It seems that she never grieved for her boyfriend's death. Ron and she were planning on marrying when the war was over, but Ron didn't make it.

So over the months Harry and Hermione shared everything. Harry was healing.

Hermione decided to go shopping in Diagon Alley one afternoon in July. She was planning on picking up some ingredients for her latest project. She needed some rare unicorn hair. The shop keeper sadly was out of the kind she needed so she had no choice but to go to the one person she knew would have anything she could possibly need. Severus Snape, she apparated to his manner in Southern England.

"Hello," Severus said as he opened his front doors.

"Professor Snape, I need a favor." Hermione said.

"Really," he said razing an elegant eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

"I need to get white Unicorn hair from a 5 year old mare."

Severus looked somewhat surprised for a moment, "what on earth would you need that for?"

"My latest project," she answered somewhat tight lipped.

"Well I could give it to you for a price," Severus said.

"Name your price."

"One afternoon with Harry." Severus answered.

Hermione's mouth fell open in surprise, "what?"

"You heard me," Severus said "One afternoon with Harry, and you can have the hair."

Hermione was somewhat hesitant, "why?"

"Because I have my reasons."

"I'll see what I can do."

Hermione went back to her home and sat and thought about his offer. On one hand she needed that hair, on the other Harry was in a delicate state right now. She had no idea what would happen if he saw him again. So she did the only thing she could think of she fire called Harry.

The flames turned an emerald green in Harry's fireplace. He sat before the fire and watched as Hermione's head came into clear focus.

"Hermione, what's up?"

"Harry I need a favor."

So it was that Harry found himself sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks awaiting Severus Snape. He sat in deep thought awaiting his arrival.

"Hello," a silky baritone said interrupting his thoughts.

Harry looked up into the ebony eyes of Severus Snape. "Hello Severus."

"Well how are you doing this afternoon?"

"Just fine, but why on earth would you want an afternoon with me?"

"I wished to talk to you about things."

Harry was somewhat suspicious, "like what?"

"Like what happened between us, I wish to formally apologize and ask your forgiveness."

"My forgiveness? You have the gull to ask my forgiveness for something entirely your fault?"

"Yes I ask your forgiveness even though I probably don't deserve it and I ask for one last chance."

"Severus, I don't know if I can give you another chance, forgive I can do, but a second chance is something I'll really need to think about. I've had too much heartbreak to go giving my heart to anyone who asks for it."

Severus smiled actually smiled, not a half smirk, not an upturn of the lips an actual smile. "I couldn't ask for more at the present time."

"Well I need to be going, give me the hair and I'll contact you soon with my answer."

Severus reached inside a pocket and withdrew a vile containing plenty of the hair needed, "just fire call me with your answer whenever your ready."

"Hermione sends her thanks and I'll contact you as long as Draco," he said the name with so much spite Severus was surprised, "isn't the one who answers the call."

"Draco and I are no longer together, so he isn't a problem in the least."

Harry nodded and left the restaurant. He went home and did some serious thinking. In the end he decided to give Severus one last chance. After all that was what Albus would have done. So he gathered his courage and through a handful of powder into the flames and called, "Snape Manner."

Severus was going crazy awaiting that answer. It had been over a week and still no word, how long did he need? He was sitting alone in his parlor beside the fire like a love sick teenager awaiting their crush to call. He smirked he supposed he was love sick even though he wouldn't admit it even under torture. Then the flames turned green.

"Severus?" Harry's voice rang loud and clear in the silence of the room.

Severus dropped gracefully in front of the flames, "yes Harry, do you have your answer?"

"Yes I have my answer, but before I give my final decision, why do you want me back?"

Severus was taken aback at this question, he'd never expected that question, "well I miss you very much. I miss your personality, your annoying habits, and your fun and out going nature, and above all I miss your presence in my life."

Harry was taken aback this time he'd never expected a true honest answer from Severus, "Well I've decided to give you one final chance, but Severus this is your last chance. If this doesn't work don't expect any more chances ever."

"I promise I'll keep your trust this time around."

And so Severus kept that one promise to Harry from that point on.

END


End file.
